Thundershocked
by firetype77
Summary: Ash has been turn into a Pichu and its up to Pikachua, Charizard, and Snivy to find away to change him back. To any one who hates super cute Pichu trouble making this sorry isn't for you.
1. Chapter 1

**Thundershocking**

**I do not own Pokémon**

It was just another day in the peaceful Pallet town Ash had returned home for some well needed rest with his Pokémon. Ash was playing outside with Pikachu and Charizard while Snivy watch from the side lines from a tree.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Ash asked panting heavily as he'd sat down in the grass.

"Pia chu." Pikachu said hopping onto Ash's shoulder as Charizad flapped its wings happily and let out a soft roar.

"Man I wish I could understand what you're saying." Ash joked that's when something caught his eye over in the woods.

"Hay what is that come you guys lets go check it out." He said as he ran off ahead of his Pokémon who called after him.

As he enters the woods he then hears voice call and goes after it racing faster and faster as Pikachu and the other follow after him.

Ash then heat getting louder and louder until it suddenly stops in the darkest part of the forest and starts looking for the person.

"You're here now the real fun can start." It said in a low eerie voice now.

"Just who are you and what do you mean fun." Ash said look around him but it seemed like it was call from all around him.

Then just as Ash's Pokémon Arrived Ash began to feel dizzy and fell over as the dark figure appeared the last thing he hears is the sound of his Pokémon cry out to him.

When he wakes back up its night time and he's in an old abandoned mill.

"Aaaa where am I Pikachu, Snivy, Charizad what's going on." Ash as he looked up at them.

'_Wait when did Pikachu and Snivy get so big?!"_ he think to himself.

"Thank goodness you awake we Ash." Pikachu said smile down at him.

"That was certainly reckless of you Ash I mean look what happened." Snivy scolded.

"Don't be so uptight." Charizad said now having a glaring match with the serpent Pokémon.

"**Wait how you all are talking?!"** Ash screamed as he then saw his hand which was now yellow.

He'd been turn in to a Pichu!

"What's going on, how did this happen, who did this!" Ash crying as he ran around the room in panic.

"Ash calm down and we'll explain every what happened." Pikachu said as he garbed Ash.

In his panic he didn't hear one word Pikachu said and ends up accidentally shocking them both. Pikachu was fine but the shock had left as drain but it did bring him out of his panicked state.

"Now then like I was saying was saying when we caught up to you there was this shadowy creature and the when you pass out then it laughed there was a flash of light that blinded us the next thing we know you're a Pichu and it was gone." Pikachu finished as they look over at Ash.

"Well then we have to find that creature and make it turn me back." Ash said with a determined look on his face that looked super cute on Ash at the moment.

"Alright but how about we rest here for the night then start looking in the morning okay." Snivy suggested.

They all nodded and went over to the big hay pile and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Then next morning Ash was the first to wake up that morning and was now looking himself over. He decided to take a look around outside he thought he should tell his friends that he was going out site but changed his mind he could take care of himself.

When he gets outside the sunlight on his fur felt amazing for a while he just sat there soaking in the warmth. When he smelled something yummy just as quick as he smelled it his tummy started to growl. So he when over to see there was a small tree growing the tasty berries he's ever laid his eyes on and there were three very mean looking Zangoose eat them.

As Ash watched them from his hiding place then got a sneaky idea he then took a deep breath and sent a thundershock straight at them this time the shock didn't hit as bad.

"What the heck was that boss?" The two lackeys asked.

Boss Zangoose was looking round when he caught the sound of laughter coming from a bush the boss then uses his knife like red claws to get rid of it and finds a shocked looking Ash.

"Why you little brat your going to pay for that!" Boss Zangoose shouted as Ash takes off running back towards the mill.

The other two send trying to use swift aimed right for him. Ash was running as fast as his little legs would take him when he suddenly bummed into Pikachu and Charizad. Pikachu quickly picks him up by the scuff just as the Zangoose gang arrived.

"What's going on here were you picking on my buddy!" Charizad demanded with a snarl his tail flame burning with rage. This made the other Zangoose back up but not Boss.

"That little brat of your came out of nowhere and thought it be funny to zap us!" Boss Zangoose said pointing to the Pichu.

"What Ash is that true?" The two older Pokémon asked at him Ash nods sheepishly and they turn their attention.

"We're so sorry but he's just a hatchling." Pikachu explained to the angry Pokémon still holding

"I don't care!" Boss said and sent Shadow ball right at the two electric types.

"Oh no you don't." Charizad roared block the attack with flamethrower.

"Thanks Charizad." Pikachu said now putting Ash in his mouth and placing him in a tree.

"Stay put." He order now jumping back into the battle.

"Get back!"

Charizad then takes to the skies as Pikachu uses volt tackle sending the Zangoose flying.

"Nice on you." Charizad complemented and garbed Ash from the tree.

"Now what should we do about him." Charizad asked.

"You guys I'm really sorry." Ash said feeling bad for causing all this trouble in the first place.

"Good because for the rest of the day you can't leave our site hatchling." Charizad said putting him down next to Pikachu.

"What I'm not baby!" Ash pouted as looked at them both.

"Ash you are a hatchling that's what a Pichu is now come let's go find breakfast." Pikachu said as they started walking to find that shadow thing.

"_Find if they're going to treat me like a baby I'll act like one." _Ash thought to himself hiding his evil grin.

**Well what review button for down there?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Search is on**

**Still don't own Pokémon**

While the three of them walked through the wood Snivy meet up with them as they had just gotten some apples from some trees near by she'd taken the liberty of checking out where they last saw that thing that turned Ash into Pichu. Pikachu told her about what had happened this morning and all she could do was shake her head this wasn't going to be easy.

"So there's really no sign of it oh man where do we go?" Ash asked as they all thought this over he was trying to gnaw an apple unsuccessfully and starts pouting because of it.

"I know there's a Noctowl elder that lives in mountains near here it'll know something I'm sure." Charizard said looking down at his little buddy.

"Here Ash let me help you." Snivy said cutting the apple in tiny pieces for him and he starts eating again but doesn't cheer up one bit. Pikachu then thinks of the perfect way to make Ash happy.

After they all finish eating they start making their way to the mountain the whole time Ash is told to hold Pikachu's hand which he wasn't happy about at all. It isn't too long before the reach a meadow and stop for a rest.

"Hay Ash how about I show you how to do quick attack?" Pikachu suggested to him.

"What yah!" Ash replied now completely shacking off his sadness.

"Are you sure about this Pikachu, I don't want him getting hurt." Snivy said protectively looking at them her hand on her side.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud he'll fine." The giant fire type said reassuring her.

"Oh fine."

Ash and Pikachu then go off to the side and Pikachu start explaining what he needs to do. After the first few attempts fail Pikachu tell him to take keep practicing and to stay close because they'll be getting back on the road soon.

Pikachu walks over to where Snivy and Charizard fell and sleep and leans up against him for a pillow quickly drifting off to sleep.

Ash Seeing as how everyone was sleeping thought this was the perfect time to have a look around soon he meets two young Pokémon.

"Hi my name is BK and this Bonsly what's yours?" Baby Kangaskhan and Bonsly glad to see a Pokémon his age for a change.

"Hi my name Ash." The Pichu said cheerfully it was still strange to be able to talk with Pokémon but had to admit it was pretty cool.

"Do you want to play with us?" Bonsly asked waging her ears up and down.

"Sure!"

Three Pokémon then start chasing each other about for a while but what they didn't know was that they were being watch from the shadows by a houndoom.

Suddenly it confronted them with a snarl making them jump back and cling to each other.

"Well well well what do we have here some little babies and not a mommy to be found?" He jeered at the shaking trio as they move farther from him.

"You'd better back off!" Ash said finding his courage to telling the bigger Pokémon off.

"Oh looks like we have a brave one here let's see if you can back it up runt." Houndoom teased baring his fangs to challenging Pichu.

"Find but if I win you have to leave!" Pichu said jumping over to houndoom small sparks escaping his cheeks to show he was ready.

Ash charges at him trying once again to use quick attack up it doesn't work and simply tap his head into the horn dog making it laugh.

"Hmm nice try kid now it's my turn." Houndoom said brushing off his attack and countering with Flamethrower.

Ash does his best to run as fast as his legs would take but Houndoom just keeps in up and eventually Ash trips over a stone Houndoom then leaps over pining him with his paw.

"You lose this time kid!" he roars and gets ready to use Crunch but before it hits houndoom knocked off when leaf storm hits him knocking him across the field.

It was a very angry looking Snivy and she did not look happy that these baby Pokémon were being threatened by this Houndoom.

"So you like picking on hatchlings?" She said standing in front Ash and giving Houndoom a death glare.

BK and Bonsly cheered as they ran over to her.

Houndoom runs off not wanting to mess with the vicious snake protecting the babies that were now hiding behind it from him.

"That was close are you three alright?" Snivy asked turning too facing Ash and the others much to her relief they're all fine as they all nodded yes.

"That because you're in so much trouble Ash say goodbye to your friends." Snivy scolds pointing back Ash was mortified that she was treating him like a baby now too.

"Bye you guys." He says as Snivy takes him away but instead of taking him back to the other he takes him a different part of the forest and stops.

"Ash I know you didn't mean harm but that twice in one day you nearly got hurt you have to stop." Snivy said.

"Will you all stop treating me like I'm a baby I can take care of myself!" Ash shouts back.

"Yes like with the mutt or those Zangoose you were turned into a Pokémon that known for its trouble making, so yes you're a child for the time being." She retorts.

"NO.I' !" Ash cries throwing a tantrum.

She sighs then takes out her vines and wraps it around Pichu's middle body lifting him off the ground slightly so his feet couldn't touch the ground but this didn't stop him as he shouted and screamed to be put down only to be refused.

"I'll let you down when your clam and stop." Snivy informed as she started walking with him like this.

"Put me down!" Ash yells shocking Snivy making he stop.

"That's it Ash now you're in for it." That is all she says lowering him so she can look him in the eyes.

Ash then starting getting very nervous from the look she was giving him.

**What will happen, find out next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Saved by a nightmare**

**Long time no update **

Pikachu woke up from his nap to find that their group was missing two members. He stands up and starts looking around for them when he sees Ash being held by Snivy's vines.

"Snivy what happened?" he asked watch Ash struggling to free.

"Some one thought it would be a good idea to wander off. Nearly got himself mauled too by a houndoom." Snivy said irritated by the small Pokémon.

"I was not let me go you over grown blade of grass!" Ash yelled.

"Ash that isn't nice you need to calm down." Pikachu scolded but Ash kept on thrashing about waking up on big fire breather who watched the scene before he drift back into slumber.

In the mists of Ash's tantrum he leaks out a random jolt of electricity from his cheeks stunning the two older Pokémon both Pikachu and Snivy fall over and Ash falls free from her vines seeing their faces he begins to giggle at the expenses.

It was at this point that Ash runs off once more into the woods.

"Ash come back here right now!" Pikachu called out waking up Charizard who rushed over upon seeing the state of his companions.

"What happened I was asleep that long was I?" Charizard asked them as he helped them up.

**Mean while**

Ash was dashing on all fours and snickering the whole while but when he turned around instead of seeing his friend he sees no one when he bumps into the back of something. It was an unhappy looking Zangoose that he meet a day prior.

"Watch where you're going you brat while if isn't you." Boss Zangoose said before he could get away Zangoose picks him up.

"Leave me alone." He said nervously.

Ash was in real trouble this time his friends weren't he and who knows what this Zangoose might do to him. In an attempt to escape the young Pokémon bite his captor causing him to be dropped.

"Oh you little punk you're going to pay for that!" Zangoose snarled readying its crush claw.

Ash is hit and sent fling he was barely conscious as he tries to get up.

"Help!" he cries out as the other Pokémon grows closer if only he did leave his friend s this would have never happened. Pichu then starts to cry closing its eyes as tears escaped from the corners of his eyes praying his friends would find him.

Zangoose moves in for another blow when suddenly stops in its track. Ash cautiously opens his eyes wondering why Zangoose hasn't attacked yet to see a Darkrai standing in front of him and leering down Zangoose.

"What do you want?" Boss Zangoose demanded hiding his abundance of for his annoyed he was interrupted by the king of the night.

"It isn't nice to pick on something that can't fight back now leave before you regret it." Darkrai simply stated looking over his shoulder at Ash who was still unable to move.

The Zangoose his weighed its options choose to run off then to fight the living nightmare. Darkrai watches as the Zangoose leaves and then turns his attention to the injured Pichu. Ash flinches as his picked up by Darkrai and fearfully looks into its eyes.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"Shhh now little one rest little one your safe now." Darkrai lulls as he puts Ash to sleep and carries him off.

**Back with Pikachu**

"Ash where are you Ash!" they all called it was already dusk Ash couldn't be alone after dark something terror able could when they suddenly ran into Boss Zangoose.

"Oh great it's you three." Zangoose said sarcastically when Charizard unceremoniously garbs him by the tail and lifts his so that they're eye to eye.

"Now I'm only going to ask this once where's Pichu I know you were near him I can smell it on your filthy claws so help me if you hurt him Ho-oh wouldn't be able to save your sorry self by the time I'm through with you!" Charizard threatened as the flames deep within him can to a boil are ready to burn Zangoose to ash or to trip the jerks head clean off ether was good with him.

"What have you done with him?" Pikachu demanded fury burning brightly in his eyes.

Zangoose told them everything that had transpired between him and Pichu which didn't help his current situation in the least.

"Where did Darkrai take him?" Snivy questioned her earlier anger gone and now just worried about Ash.

"I don't really know Darkrai is support to live up on the mountain that's all I know honest." Zangoose admitted as fear slowly crept into his voice these guys look plain pissed.

"Darkrai must have taken Ash there!" Pikachu said as his friends all nodded in agreement.

Pikachu and the gang dashed off in the direction of the mountains leaving behind Zangoose they were still a good three days away from it. Now even an even bigger rush to get to the mountains.

**A.N.**

**Well it toke me awhile but I did update until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The New Moon **

**I don't own Pokémon and if did Ash would have won a league**

Ash was still groggy by he could still hear word being sung to him

'Nec paveatis ad parvulum'

'Venti et reqyiesce caput tuum'

'Sit diebus tribulationbus lavaret'

'In somnis'

'Vos potest luderea noctesque'

'at ego ero rectum hie'

'vigilabo super vos'

'Tam felix et secura ut vestri somnia apprehendent'

Though Ash didn't understand what was being sung but the words still brought him comfort. Soon he was lulled into a deep peaceful rest. Darkrai looked down at the small creature that was in his arms and smiled and set him down his bed.

He then tends to Pichu's wound it was a relatively small cut and Darkrai wraps it with ease. He then looks outside it was a long journey back to his hollow tree and it left him tired. So he took a place next to the hatchling for some rest.

The next morning Pichu's mind was the first to wake up but his body want to stay close to the warm body next to him. But soon his body caught up to his head and he slowly opened his eyes. Only to be sleep next to a strange Pokémon.

Then yesterdays event all came back giving himself a quick once over only to find a bandage made of a long slender leaf and rubbed it with his hand.

"Careful little one that's a special leaf that helps heal wounds." Darkrai giggled lightly at his shocked reaction.

"Are you the one who saved me the other day?" Ash said trying his best to look unafraid.

This only made the older Pokémon chuckle as he got up. This only made Pichu more nervous as he takes a defensive stance trying to make Darkrai back off.

"Just calm down now my name is Darkrai do you remember where family is or what happened yesterday I take it?" the living shadow asked doing his best to look friendly.

Ash recalled only the fight that happened yesterday but not his family and figured he would tell him everything about him.

"Thanks for the help way I'm Ash I don't know where my family is." he said concerned a bit about the memory loss.

"Nice to meet you Ash now well you can stay with me until you remember are you hungry little one." Darkrai asked but before Ash could answer his belly rumbled.

Ash smiles sheepishly and Darkrai walks over to him picking him up.

"Well let's get you something to eat the little one hmm." he said floating with Ash in his arms out goes out of the opening at the top of the tree.

Pichu looks out as they drift slowly to the ground with amazement this forest was completely different from anything he'd seen before. It was ancient looking all the trees looked bigger then even the tallest Pokémon. When they finally reach the ground Ash was placed on the forest floor.

"Wow you live all the way up there." the young electric type inquired pointing up at the large tree they just descended.

"Yes now stay close to me okay and if you get tired I can carry you." Darkrai said making the Pichu blush with and shake his head.

It wasn't long before they reached a hollow tree and from out of it came a Blissey.

"Oh hello Sir Darkrai what can I help you with?" She asked "Aw and who is this little cutie hello."

Ash hid behind Darkrai feeling shy and liked the over at her.

"This is Ash, Ash is Miss Blissey." Darkrai said happily at Ash's response.

**A.N.**

**Hi everyone this is a contest first one to give me the right language Darkrai used gets to decide what story gets updated and what that chapters about! So hurry :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Where are you**

**If still have to say I don't own this then I don't.**

**A.N.**

**The winner is ****Mika the Dark princess so here their chapter.**

Last time

_**"Where did Darkrai take him?" Snivy questioned her earlier anger gone and now just worried about Ash.**_

_"I don't really know Darkrai is support to live up on the mountain that's all I know honest." Zangoose admitted as fear slowly crept into his voice these guys look plain pissed._

_"Darkrai must have taken Ash there!" Pikachu said as his friends all nodded in agreement._

_Pikachu and the gang dashed off in the direction of the mountains leaving behind Zangoose they were still a good three days away from it. Now even an even bigger rush to get to the mountains._

Now

Pikachu, Charizard, Snivy were still just a little under six hours away and now the weather was stopping them from getting closer. The trio was taking shelter in a small cavern they found and now drying off.

"I just don't get it why is Ash acting like this?" Snivy sighed drying off with a shake not wanting to get to close to the fire they built.

"I don't know but when the storm stops I'll fly us the rest of the way." Charizard said as the storm gave a loud crack of lighting.

"He's acting like a Pichu you know mischievous," Pikachu went on, "they all get into all these crazy things."

"This is the worst I can't even keep my best friend safe." he said feeling sorry for himself.

"Don't blame your self we all should have been watching him better." Snivy trying to cheer up her friend.

"Stop it with pity party now whats done is done for now we worry about getting him back. Then we'll see if that old owl help us get him back to normal." Charizard snapped.

"Remember this is Ash we're talking about he'll be fine I mean come on now." Snivy smiled.

"You guys are right." Pikachu agreed shaking off his worry.

The storm lasted through the night and our trio desided to sleep till the sunrise.

"Alright get on you two I'll have us there before us know it." Charizard said as his friend climbed on his back.

Once they we're on he shoots off into the air flying a top speed to get to the mountain.

Now that they were air born Charizard started tell about his training in the valley. Being boastful in a way that only he could pull off.

"Hay guys I was thinking what do you think Darkrai and Ash are doing now?" Pikachu asked his comrades.

"Not sure but if anything funny going on he's in real trouble." the fire breather snorted.

"I don't think it do something like that if went thorugh the work of saving him," Snivy said thinking things over, "the only thing we do know is that he took him to the mountain thats it."

Soon they were poudering what Ash and Darkrai could be doing up there soon they had reached therir destaination. Charizard landed in a small opeing in the trees and when that landed the land landscape was breath-taking to all but Snivy.

"How are we going find he in all this plus that stupid Noctowl?" She asked seeing the area was massive.

"I can fly and look thats for sure the is to dencse so but foot." Chairzard sighed.

"We have to split up you to look for Noctwol while I try to find Ash when I find him we'll head back here okay let's go!" Pikachu said as they went their speapate ways.

Pikachu was off leaving the other behind as the looked for the forest elder.

The pair searched diligently asking several pokemon along the way. Soon they tried himself out and taking a quick stop to pound they had found.

"This isn't going like I planned it would at all." Snivy sighed looking down at the ground.

"Well what do we have here now tell what's a fine little lady like you doing in a place like this hmm?" came a voice as from the bushes.

Charizard then begins looking around for the voice.

"Calm yourself big guy I just talking to the lady here." Seviper cood coming out.

"And just who are you?" She asked.

"The names Raf and must be a illusion because nothing that looks this good." the serpitn said silkly.

"I'm Snivy and the giant lizard over there is Charizard we're looking for someone could you help us." She said sweetly if this guy was from around here he might know where Noctowl lives.

"Hmm sure but what do in return now sweetness?" Raf questioned.

Snivy walks up and whipsers something in his ear that made his mouth drop and nose bleed Raf quickly agrees to tell her what were she wants.

"Great now then we're looking for the Noctowl elder do you by any chance know him." she asked.

"No but I hear that he hangs out in the biggest tree in the forset and what about are deal." Raf said

"Very well here." Snivy hits the fanged snake with an attract kiss knocking Raf out cold.

"You are one evil female you know that?" the dragon like pokemon said looking at her.

Now the just had to get there.

**A.N**

Hi everyone this chapter is for Mika the Dark princess thanks for reading :3!


End file.
